True Love Is Hard to Find
by shulesaddict77
Summary: It was over. But it was not the end. It was actually just the beginning. COMPLETE


**I'm drowning in Captain Swan feels since I watched the finale. So this little one-shot is how I deal with all the feels. This was supposed to be a drabble. Well, the drabble turned out to be over 2,000 words long. How did that happen?**

* * *

The excitement of the day had worn off. Henry was asleep below deck, her parents staying with him for the time being in case he woke up or nightmares were plaguing him, giving her time to actually completely process that they got her son back. She still felt like everything was just a dream and she would wake up any second, realizing that they still hadn't found him.

Standing at the bow of the ship, she pressed her hands against the railing, leaning slightly forward, watching the reflection of the moon glittering on the water below. A breeze blew over the deck and she shivered as the cool wind hit her skin but then strong arms slipped around her waist and she leaned instantly back, searching the warmth of his body.

She hadn't heard him approach what wasn't a surprise at all. He was one with his ship. Watching him steer the ship had always made her stop in wonder because it had showed her how much he was in his element. The first time she had actually realized that she was in love with him had been when she was watching him standing behind the helm, wearing a big grin on his face, the excitement shining out of his eyes and looking at him right in that moment the realization had hit her square in the chest, had made it almost impossible for her to breathe.

Because in the months they'd spent in search for Henry they had grown closer and closer and one day everything had just been too much and an angry argument had ended in them ripping the clothes of each other and finally giving in to the tension that was simmering between them since the day they met.

They'd never talked about it. Their relationship had just changed. She had seen that he hadn't been sure how to react after their first night together but she'd been too emotional exhausted to care about her parent's opinion and she'd just walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him thoroughly in front of everyone. Their parents had thrown her questioning glances but she'd just answered them with a scowl, telling them silently that they didn't have a say in the matter.

Since that day they were actually in a relationship and no one was more surprised than she that it was actually working. They could read each other's mind with only one look what sometimes scared the crap out of her that he could read her so easily but it was also quite refreshing. She didn't need to put up a front because he would see through it anyway.

Their path to each other hadn't been easy but they had found a way and now after they'd finally found Henry she couldn't be happier.

"We found him." Killian said softly, pressing a kiss against her forehead, his arms tightening around her.

"Yes, we did." Emma replied quietly.

"You didn't think we would, did you?"

"I have to admit I had some doubts from time to time." Emma told him, turning around in his arms to face him, raising her hand to let her fingers trail over his scruff. "But you were always there. You've always picked me up. You'd never let me lose hope."

"I'm the Captain, Emma." Killian said, shrugging a shoulder nonchalantly. "I'm not allowed to show any weaknesses."

"Except when you are with me."

"Yes, except when I'm with you." Killian replied softly. "Because you know me too well. I can't hide anything from you. We've connected right from the beginning and the connection just grew stronger over the last few months. I'm wise enough to know that fighting it would be futile."

Snuggling back into his arms, Emma leaned her head on his shoulder, mumbling against his chest. "Will we ever find a way back to Storybrooke?"

"I don't know. But we won't stop trying, love." Killian answered, his hand rubbing soothing circles over her back and they stood in silence for a few minutes until Killian broke the silence. "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens when we find a way? Will it be … ?" Killian trailed off and she could feel him tense up.

"Will it be what?" Emma leaned back, a scowl appearing between her brows.

"The moment we are back … will it be the end?" Killian whispered, staring into the distance, avoiding her eyes. "Will it be the end of us?"

"No." Emma said vehemently, cupping his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "It won't be an end, Killian. We are just at the beginning."

"Are you sure? What if …?"

"No what if's. These past few months … you found him, Killian. You found my son. I can never thank you enough for that."

"I don't want you to feel obligated to me." Killian said harshly. "You don't owe me anything. I did it not only for you. I also did it for Baelfire and for Milah. Henry is their blood, too."

"I know." Emma replied softly, tightening her arms around him as she buried her face in his neck. "But thank you anyway."

"You're welcome." Killian murmured, his voice barely audible over the soft sounds of the ocean.

She stayed in his arms for another few minutes before she pulled away, pushing herself up on the railing and hooking her finger behind his belt, she yanked him forward, wrapping her legs around him. "So, since the search for Henry is finally over ... I need to ask you a question."

"Sure, love." Killian replied. "Shoot."

"Why did you come back?" Emma asked, seeing the quick flash of surprise that crossed his face. He had definitely not expected her to ask that question.

"Why do you need to know now?" He answered her with a question of his own. "You've never asked me before."

"Just tell me." Emma said firmly, tightening her fingers around his waist.

"I turned around because of Bae." He admitted softly, his fingers brushing over the denim of her jeans absentmindedly as he continued. "I told you about our time together. But he was only one reason. To be honest you were the main reason. Because what really changed my mind was your speech at Granny's. I didn't want to listen at the time. But you were right. I don't want to be alone anymore, Emma. I want to be a part of something."

"You are a part of something." Emma told him. "You are a part of our family now."

"Am I?" Killian asked, his voice carrying too much self-consciousness for her liking. She would have thought he wouldn't doubt her feelings like that by now.

"I chose _you_, Killian." Emma stated firmly. "I admit my parents weren't very fond of the idea at first but you grew on them. You risked your life more than once to find Henry. Not even Mary Margaret can deny that. You've changed. You became another man or maybe you just remembered the man you once were."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For choosing me." Killian elaborated. "For believing in me. For trusting me."

"I always wanted to trust you, Killian." Emma told him quietly. "You know that."

"I know. But you couldn't risk trusting me."

"You know what?" Emma said, wrapping her hands around his neck. "You didn't only save Henry."

"What do you mean?"

"You saved me as well. I thought I could never truly love someone ever again. Not after what happened with Neal. But you … you showed me that there is still hope. That there is still hope for both of us. You make me believe in love again."

"Then you have saved me as well." Killian replied, pressing his lips against hers, engaging her in a searing kiss and when he released her mouth, Emma let out a soft sigh, her lips searching his for one more kiss before she leaned back.

"I never said it before that ..."

"What?"

"I love you, Killian." Emma said softly, her eyes boring into his. "I love you. I'm glad you came back for me. I'm glad you chose me."

"I will always choose you, Emma. No matter what. I thought after Milah … I thought I could never love a woman again like I loved her." Killian replied, his voice hoarse with emotions. "But I fell in love with you, Emma Swan. Sometimes I still can't believe that you actually love me back."

"But I do."

"So you will stay with me?" Killian asked and Emma's heart clenched in her chest as she realized that he was still so unsure about her feelings. "You won't leave me when we find a way back to Storybrooke?"

"No. I won't leave you. Because we belong together. You and me. We are a team." Emma said, brushing her fingers tentatively over his cheeks. "We denied our feelings for each other for such a long time and I'm not willing to waste another second. My past made it almost impossible for me to open up to anyone. I almost didn't let you in. I almost pushed you away. But you are a very persistent man, Captain."

"Because a man not willing to fight for what he wants ..."

"... deserves what he gets." Emma interrupted him.

"Exactly." Killian chuckled, his voice suddenly growing soft as he added. "And I wanted you, love. Since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Don't exaggerate like that."

"It's not an exaggeration. My body wanted you immediately and my heart followed only a few days later."

"Liar!" Emma said teasingly but her throat closed up nonetheless because she knew exactly what he was talking about. They'd known right from the start that they were kindred spirits.

"I didn't realize it at the time and even if I had, I would have denied it vehemently. But Emma, I fell in love with you already up on that beanstalk. You know it's true. Because you felt it, too. I know you did."

"Yeah, I did feel it." Emma replied softly. "Of course I did and I'm sorry."

"For leaving me behind?"

"Yes, I had no choice."

"I know." Killian spoke huskily. "You were too scarred to trust me. I understand why you did it, love. I didn't understand it back then. But I understand it now. After you've told me the whole story."

"Why did we fight this for so long?" Emma whispered against his skin.

"Because you are one stubborn lass who couldn't see what was right in front of her."

"As if you were any better." Emma scoffed.

"No, I wasn't. We were both broken, Emma. The scars of the heart might not be visible to human eyes but they are the scars that hurt the most."

"Are we healed now?" Emma asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes, we are. We've healed each other."

"Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

"I don't want to lose you. Ever." Emma said, her voice almost breaking over the last word.

"You won't." Killian stated firmly. "I chose you, Emma."

"I know." Emma replied with a slightly shaky voice. "We chose each other. But ..."

"Love, look at me!" Killian pulled her chin up, waiting for her to meet his eyes before he continued. "I love you. No one can ever change that and when this is all over I'm going to ask you to marry me."

"What?" Emma exclaimed, staring at him wide-eyed.

"You don't want to marry me?" Killian asked carefully.

"It's just … you want to marry me?"

"Yes, I do. Because I want the whole world to see that you belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone." Emma huffed out an exasperated sigh.

"Would you not take everything so literal for once?" Killian growled. "You know how I meant it."

"Yeah, I do. I actually can't wait to put a ring on _your _finger. Because I want every woman to see that you are off the market and that they should keep their fingers to themselves."

"Aren't you protective of me?" Killian replied teasingly.

"Because you belong to me!" Emma told him, her tone harsher than she'd intended it to be.

"I will always belong to you."

Turning around again, Emma leaned back into his arms, her fingers intertwining with his while her other hand rested on his hook and staring out on the ocean she realized that she'd never felt more at peace. She had her son back, the relationship with her parents became stronger every day and the man who was standing behind her was giving her the stability she needed in her life.

She was happy. This moment was perfect. A moment she would keep tugged away in her memories forever. She had fallen in love again and this time she just knew that it would be forever.

* * *

**Next item on my list is the second chapter for '**_A Stolen Night_**' and let me tell you it's going to be extremely heartbreaking because this particular story is supposed to hit right into the feels.**

**I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Let me know what you think and please leave a review on your way out! :-) **


End file.
